generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Valve
Fused with motorcycle Hand-to-hand combat |weapons = Siamese P-90, laser chain, missile launcher |enemies = Rex Salazar |first appearance = "Crash and Burn" |last appearance = "Enemies Mine" |allies = NoFace, Gatlocke, Hunter Cain |group affiliation(s) = Gatlocke and the Kitty Cats (temporarily) }}Valve is an eccentric samurai-styled biker and illegal nanite dealer. He was also a temporary member of the unoffiical group Gatlocke and the Kitty Cats. History Valve is the dealer of an altered form of prototype nanites that can mentally link the consumer to any technology that they interact with. He began selling the nanites to local teenage motorcycle racers in his area. Valve became so dependent on the prototype nanites himself, that he even became linked to his motorcycle on both a molecular and physical level. He was eventually tracked down by Rex Salazar, who challenged him to a race. The deal of the race was that winner would keep the entire supply of altered nanites. The loser, however, would be ultimately harmed in the race since it involved combat. Valve accepted the challenge and Rex was brought to Valve's personal race course. Initially, Valve and his supply of high-tech weapons put him in the lead, however, his bike was ultimately destroyed once Rex learned to handle two builds at once. At the end of the race, Valve attempted to double-cross Rex and reclaim his supply, but he was easily beaten.3.02, "Crash and Burn" Being imprisoned for his crimes, Valve formed an alliance with Gatlocke, NoFace, and Hunter Cain and plotted a prison break. He, along with the group, planned to get revenge against Rex. Unfortunately for Valve, he was not considered enough of a threat to be a nemesis; ultimately being insulted. Yet again, he was easily defeated and snared into a barrier with his fugitive allies.3.17, "Enemies Mine" Personality Valve is a laid back individual, supposedly allowing the wind to guide his every action. However, he is not one to pass up a race and is prideful in his abilities to the point of believing himself unbeatable, becoming enraged whenever he is beaten. He has a habit of referring to himself in third-person, as "The Biker". Abilities Years of abuse of his altered nanites has granted Valve limited technopathy. He is capable of driving his motorcycle at high speeds. In addition, he is competent in the use of high-tech weapons that he appeared to have made himself. He's also proficient in hand to hand combat, able to dodge bullets and take out a Providence agent with ease. Relationships Rex Salazar At first, he was very polite and courteous with Rex, under the belief that he was a potential customer for his nanites. When Rex challenged him for his entire supply of nanites, he calmly accepted and stated that by the time the race was over Rex would be dead. He became enraged when Rex destroyed his bike and won the race, attempting to kill Rex. Appearances Season Three * 302. "Crash and Burn" * 317. "Enemies Mine" Trivia * Rex doesn't see Valve as a formidable villain. * Curiously, in the first meeting of Rex with Valve, he apparently was drinking a "tea" while he talks with Rex, but to obserbs clearly the stains in the teapot and the teacup, the beverage looks too viscous to be a tea, implying that the "tea" was motor oil, giving the hint that possibly for a lot time of abuse of the prototype nanites, Valve develped a link with his bike so great, that he feels himself as part of his bike. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Minor characters